1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable safety flares for the combustion of combustible gas from oil wells, waste combustible gas from oil refineries and the like and more particularly to a portable safety flare for emergency use, which can be utilized as temporary equipment to keep down expense.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to dispose of waste combustible gas by burning the gas at the top of a fixedly mounted flare stack which may be of a height of one hundred and fifty feet or higher.
It has also been proposed to employ flare pits, built into the ground, for disposing of waste combustible gas.
It has also been proposed to employ burners on fixed offshore platforms for disposal of combustible gas.
Permanent installations of the character referred to above do not satisfy the requirements for a portable flare which can be used in lieu of or prior to completion of the permanent installation or where infrequent use does not justify a permanent installation, or where exposed burning of waste gas would be inconsistent with local environmental demands, or in the event of an accident to a flare stack or flare burner which renders it unavailable for use so that shut down of other equipment would be necessitated.